titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin
Real Name Timothy Drake Known Aliases None First DC Appearance Batman #436 (as Tim Drake), Batman #457 (as Robin) First Story Appearance Black and White Weapons Extendable staff. Powers As a human, Tim Drake possesses no abilities beyond the ones granted by constant, exceptional training. Said training comes from Batman, both in martial arts and detective skills. Also highly skilled in computers and other electronic devices. Robin's costume is made of the finest body armor available, with titanium weave and Kevlar and Nomex fabrics, making it bulletproof and fire resistant, and his utility belt contains Birdarangs, modified Batarangs that can function as projectile weapons or combine to form a sword, various explosive discs in both incendiary and freezing applications, grappling gun and D-Cel jumplines, and other tools including his metal bo staff and it's occasional Escrima fighting sticks and tonfar variations. Current Status Active History Robin comes from both a proud and tragic lineage... (In DC Comics continuity, it was Dick Grayson who led the Titans, and had a great love with Starfire. In this strange world though, which combines elements not only from DC Comics but the "Diniverse" (the animated DC universe that began with Batman: The Animated Series and continues on today with Justice League Unlimited, named the "Diniverse" by fans after Paul Dini, who created and wrote for many of the more popular shows in this vein, which often featured altered or shortened character origins or histories), the Teen Titans cartoon (which has its own continuity, separate from both comics and Dini), and my own story events, which may have altered or outright eliminated certain stories from the show from after Season 1, a quirk of time has de-aged the rest of the Titans so that it is not Dick Grayson, in this world grown and become Nightwing, but Tim Drake, the current Robin. Although it is almost outright said the Robin in the Teen Titan show is Dick Grayson, when my stories and hence universe began to be created the show was still being very vague, and hence I decided the Robin on the show was Tim, mostly due to the fact that it was Tim Drake who changed the Robin costume from short shorts to actual pants and started using a bo. The main trick is the whole original relationship was Dick/Starfire, not Tim/Starfire. If you can accept Tim taking Dick's place, everything else is fine). He became Robin after the death of the second Robin, Jason Todd, an event that nearly drove Batman mad. Tim, who through a series of lucky coincidences, had deduced Batman and Robin's secret identities, originally sought out Dick Grayson to ask him to resume the role of Robin, a role Tim found himself taking on in the end. After serving with Batman for some time, the events that brought the Titans together occurred, and Tim began dividing his time between Jump City and Gotham, more Jump City as he and Batman began to inevitably clash on certain issues. Robin has endured his own share of tragedy, losing his parents as well as friends and a child to the trials and perils of the hero life, but he stands tall and walks proud anyway. In a team populated by superhuman beings, Robin, a normal man, is the leader, and despite his failings and past collapse, we wouldn't have it any other way. Psst! Check out his email!